blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Kisaragi
Jin Kisaragi is a Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Ragna and Saya's brother. He is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Jin also serves as the rival character of the series. Information When Jin was a little boy, he was very dependent on his older brother, Ragna, for affection and constantly pestered him to play with him. He saw his sister Saya as an obstacle of getting his brother's attention and constantly bullied her in retaliation. Eventually, Ragna decided to look after the sickly Saya and distanced himself from Jin, thus increasing his jealousy. It was then Yūki Terumi entered Jin's life and told him about the Black Beast, that it would be born from Ragna, and that he is destined to destroy it. Deciding that his brother must pay for his ignorance, and to get rid of the obstacle between them, Saya, Jin left Terumi to do as he pleased, including burning the church where they stayed and murdering their caretaker. When Ragna arrived, he only watched in shock as Terumi cut off his arm, and kidnapped Saya. Jin later vanished from Ragna's life, and apparently his memory of that incident was blocked off. Jin was later adopted to the high-esteemed Kisaragi family. With his talents, he rose up in the ranks of the Novus Orbis Librarium and was given by Imperator Librarius the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, but his other siblings never trusted him, thinking that he only got his ranks due to his adoption. Indeed, Jin himself felt completely empty even after being showered with awards and ranks (which included the stopping of the Ikaruga Civil War). When the rumors of the "Grim Reaper" arose, Jin felt a sudden urge to meet him, which caused him to abandon his post and head to Kagutsuchi to find out about the Reaper. When it turns out to be Ragna, Jin became ecstatic to meet his beloved brother and his psychosis caused him to be eager to kill him and fulfill his destiny. During one of the time-loops, Ragna and Jin's battle is interrupted by Nu's appearance and she ends up throwing herself along with Ragna into the Cauldron. Never wanting to lose his brother again, Jin jumps into the Cauldron despite his wounds and is sent back in time to the year AD 2099/12/31, where he meets Rachel Alucard and is offered a chance to be a true hero. From this point on, Jin becomes one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. During the True Ending, Jin is incapacitated badly by Ragna and is sent to the hospital. When he awakes, he finds that he is being targeted by NOL for assassination, thus runs away from the hospital and goes into hiding while cutting off all ties with the Kisaragi family. However, he also hears about Ragna and his subordinate Noel Vermillion staying together, and as Noel reminds him very much of Saya, Jin decides to attempt to kill them out of jealousy. Over time, his willpower becomes strong enough to resist Yukianesa's influence, thanks to the help of Jubei. Jin assisted Hakumen to defeat Mu, but neither had any success. He, Ragna and Noel found that Hazama is working for their sister Saya and Tsubaki sided with them, which is a shock to him. After they left, he, Ragna and Noel decide to become stronger and finding what the true motive is. Jin is currently training under Jubei, possibly to better control Yukianesa. In the Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it is revealed that when they were young, Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other. They were happily playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya is completely different from the current timeline, with Saya giving Jin a crown of flowers she had made, and saying that she loves Jin very much. This is seen through a vision by Tsubaki, and she immediately displayed jealousy towards Saya, screaming at her to get away from Jin. Jin's hatred for Saya in all other timelines is likely caused by the Power of Order, which acts as an antithesis to beings such as Observers and Murakumo Units. The Power of Order requires absolute will, which just so happens to be present within Jin (and Hakumen by extension). Whereas Observers have the ability to alter or create phenomena, those with the Power of Order can reject and destroy phenomena. Noel Vermillion is one of the few people who can nullify the Power of Order. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Collecting vintage motorcycles * Values: Nothing * Likes: Being left alone * Dislikes: Weaklings, meat dishes Appearance Jin is a young man with short stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears NOL japanese style major uniform with a black turtleneck, a one piece garment, white gloves, miltary boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket. When he was at the Military Academy, he wore glasses and the standard male school uniform. When he was a child, he wore a light blue shirt and black shorts while he lived at the church. Personality Where his brother Ragna is hot-tempered and quick to draw first blood, Jin is cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic. He cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in his own words, trivialities like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. He has no compunction with killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal. This, however, is all a façade. The moment he reunites with Ragna, Jin loses his calm, detached demeanor and reverts back to his childhood self. His voice becomes noticeably more ecstatic, and he is now prone to fits of maniacal laughter, mostly due to Yukianesa's influence (which compels him to kill his brother due to his nature as the Black Beast, as well the Power of Order, which perceives him as a threat to the stability of the world). In the past, Jin would often cling to Ragna for assistance with everything, which greatly annoyed him. It is also shown during the first time loop, that Jin loved his sister Saya as much as he did Ragna. It is also shown that he was friends with his classmates, Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Makoto Nanaya during their time at the Academy (though he showed a noted uneasiness towards Noel, but treated her respectfully compared to his attitude towards her in the aftermath of the Ikaruga Civil War). In particular, he holds a genuine soft spot for Tsubaki, who was his only childhood friend after he was whisked away from his old life and adopted by the Kisaragi house of the Duodecim. The two share a long history together that is linked across the timelines. Powers and Abilities Jin proves his elite status in the Librarium with his exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Jin controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that he is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one. His swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his brother Ragna. While Ragna fights with savage, powerful blows, Jin's style is elegant (although it should be noted that the damage output on Jin's attacks are considerably powerful like Ragna), which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. Since Jin and Hakumen are the same person, in Continuum Shift, Jin instinctively learns the 'Kokūjin: Yukikaze' technique at one point. According to Jubei in Continuum Shift, Jin's true power currently supressed because of Yukianesa's influence on him. There are hints of this true power showing up periodically in the series, but not in its full potential. However, according to Ragna, should Jin's true power managed to overcome Yukianesa, then he said that Jin will become his "greatest enemy". This is also confirmed by Jubei. Jin's Drive is Reitō. By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can encase his opponents in structures of ice, temporarily incapacitating them for a free hit. Unlike the other characters in the series, Jin's Heat Gauge is broken up into four bars instead of the usual two the other have with the exception of Hakumen. His Drive attacks use one bar each, although incredibly potent as they deal multiple hits in one strike. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Lust Sin - Jin's theme * Under Heaven Destruction - Jin Kisaragi VS Ragna the Bloodedge * Imperial Code - Jin Kisaragi VS Noel Vermillion * Cross Line ~Childish Killer~ - Jin Kisaragi VS Tsubaki Yayoi Stages *'Cathedral' - The New World Void Space Cue Administration Bureau. *'Symbolic Domination -Cathedral-' - Hypocrisy is a homage that vice pays to virtue. Titles Arcade *'AD2196/05/04,' ''-Impossible Meeting-'' *'AD2200/01/07,' Resume Story *''False hero'' *''Decision'' Gallery File:Jin Kisaragi (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Jin Kisaragi (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|SelectCalamity Trigger artwork. File:Jin Kisaragi (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode File:Jin Kisaragi (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle File:Jin Kisaragi (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Jin_Kisaragi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_School_Uniform).png|Mode In Military Academy's School Uniform File:Jin Kisaragi (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Jin Kisaragi (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted File:Jin Kisaragi (Chibi).png|Chibi File:BBCSTsubakiStoryIllustration02b.png|Mode Jin meet Tsubaki in Continuum Shft Story Mode File:BBCSTsubakiStoryIllustration05.png|Mode Jin Kisaragi and Tsubaki Yayoi in the latter's Continuum Shift Story Mode BBCTR story event 06.png|Mode Jin, being manipulated by Terumi as a child. * Click here to view all images of Jin Kisaragi Trivia * A few of Jin's color palettes in Calamity Trigger references to the following characters: ** Kanade Tachibana "Tenshi" from Angel Beats! ** Suigintou from Rozen Maiden ** Louise Françoise from Zero no Tsukaima ** Archer from Fate/Stay Night ** Illyasviel Von Einzbern from Fate/Stay Night ** Hong Meiling from Touhou Project ** Robo-Ky from Guilty Gear * A few of Jin's color palettes in Continuum Shift references to the following characters: **Lelouch vi Britannia (in his "Emperor" attire in R2) from Code Geass **C.C (in her appearance in R2) from Code Geass **Fatima the "Shadow Frost Witch" from''' Luminous Arc 2''' ** Kaito from the VOCALOID programs. ** Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Jin bears many similarities to Shana from Shakugan No Shana. Both are cold-hearted, outspoken, arrogant and somewhat un-affectionate towards others. Both also wields katana-type swords. ** In addition, both Jin and Shana received their elemental powers by being bonded to ethereal beings: Yukianesa (Who's form is that of a Japanese Sword) and Alastor (Who's form is that of a Cocytus Pendant). ** However, unlike Shana who is extremely loyal to Alastor, Jin doesn't take orders literally from Yukianesa which resulting in him resisting the sword's influence. ** Interestingly to note is that Jin and Shana wields power over elements that are "opposite" to each other: Ice and Fire. ** Jin references Shana's catchphrase in his Arcade Mode and Story Mode in "Continuum Shift", by saying "Shut up!" three times in a row. * Jin is a very elegant and intelligent character, but he is very cold and hostile towards others. However, he can be very affectionate when it comes to Ragna. This caused the fanon to label him as a Tsundere (A person who is initially cold and hostile towards another person (as well as sadistic), but beginning to show their warm side over time). ** Arc System Works has recently released a Fan CD called "BlazBlue: Fan Disc Tsundere CD", with Jin as one of the two hosts. ** Jin's seiyu Tetsuya Kakihara jokingly said in an interview, that Jin is actually not a Tsundere, but a Yan(ii)dere. Though it could be stated that he can be a bit of both. * Intriguingly, when Ragna ends his Astral Finish he unfolds a black/red demonic wing from his left side. When Jin ends his Astral Finish, he unfolds a blue/yellow angelic wing from his right side. * Over the course of the events in Continnum Shift, Jin is revealed to slowly embrace a similar sense of justice and destiny with his alternate-self. Going so far that he claims to be "The cold steel, which will restore balance to the world"; he also begins using an "Empty Air Formation" stance as one of his Distortion Drives, and (much to Kokonoe's annoyance) starts to speak way too often. * Jin is often considered to be the BlazBlue counterpart of ''Guilty Gear'''s Ky Kiske in due to their authority statuses, blue and white color schemes, blonde hair, slender swords, and rivalries with wanted men, though Jin and Ragna's relationship is rather more severe compared to their GG counterparts. Also, they both have the same pattern for their themes, for the most part. * Jin is features as a "Playable Character" in the MMO Action Game, Lost Saga. ** The Female Version of Jin in the game is Noel having a vest similar to Jin's and carrying Yukianesa instead of Bolverk. *In a DLC for Calamity Trigger Jin gains Ky Kiske's color palette of blue and white. This returns as DLC for Continuum Shift in addition to a Robo-Ky palette (with a metallic blue tone for the skin). *Both characters can also pressure their opponent in gameplay, thought this feat is much more accomplished by Jin rather than Ky. * In an episode of 'Teach Me, Miss Litchi', Jin is portrayed as having seemingly romantic feelings for his brother; however, this is only a joke, since Teach Me, Miss Litchi is not meant to be considered canon, as stated in the first episode. In 'Teach Me, Miss Litchi Reloaded', he shows great care for Tsubaki and brings her to the clinic because of her failing eyesight from wielding the Izayoi, and before that, he teaches Tao once again about the NOL with Noel and Hazama. In a later episode, Jin comments on the dress Noel was forced to wear. When asked why he didn't say anything earlier, he replies to that by saying the dress is horrible, but he doesn't care about Noel anyway. * Also in the aforementioned series, Jin is said to be eating a meatbun at one point before being attacked by Taokaka. Hazama and Noel consider this strange and 'something they want to see' due to the fact that Jin hates meat dishes, as stated by his bio. * Jin's over-the-top lust for wanting to kill Ragna is the target of many incest jokes by fans, and even some doujins make fun of Jin's behavior. Even some of the gag reels in Continuum Shift take advantage of this joke, including Rachel's, in which Jin ends up destroying an entire restaurant to keep the women off of his brother, as a result of the power of the Spectacles of Eros (though Rachel admits that his behavior didn't really require much modification), and Arakune's, in which he nearly announces that he's fallen in love with "Princess" Ragna. Among other events, in "Teach Me, Miss Litchi Reloaded", Taokaka calls him "Creepy Guy" due to the fact she saw him doing his regular laugh and "Brother!" conversation with Ragna, and she admited it freaks her out. This is replied with the others gasping and Jin attacking Taokaka for calling him such, which she then switches to "Ice Man", which not only more or less fits the other half of his personality, but the fact he uses ice-based attacks. In Jin's "Help Me, Professer Kokonoe", he acts rude to Kokonoe before she drags Ragna into this, and after a comical and tinted pink scene, Ragna begs for mercy to Kokonoe, of which the reason is unknown. ** Though it could be that Ragna was violently molested by Jin, there are very noticable quotes and mannerisms during the segment that hint at this (as well as how Kokonoe treats the situation). The way Ragna begs for mercy (as well as many other moments) could also be a hint of describing how he had to put Jin all the time, to the point where Ragna is just utterly annoyed by him or outright fears him. ** In addition to this, during Carl's gag ending Jin is found rehearsing his lines he says when he fights Ragna. In these lines, Jin says "I can see you shivering with antici-.......PATION!" Which is likely a reference to Frank N. Furter's famous line from the Rocky Horror Picture Show * One of Jin's attacks, Musou Senshouzan (Mist Spear Piecring Crystal Slash), has been dubbed "Ice Car" by fans and is commonly used in fan-comics, possibly due to the radio drama, where Jin makes the sounds of a car driving off at one point. Said attack creates a large icicle which Jin can use to ride across the screen as well as hit opponents with. * Jin's birthday falls on Valentines Day. In contrast to his birthday, Tsubaki's is White Day (14th of March). It is also ironic for he shows hate and not love *In Ragna's story, Jin attempts to save him from Nu, but in his story it was revealed that he wants to save him so he can kill Ragna with his own hands. * Jin's Unlimited form allows his ice attacks to be used at their full potential, with his D attacks being buffed incredibly and having new properties. Many of his special attacks also hit multiple times, increasing his damage. His Distorsion Drive, Touga Hyoujin, launches two ice waves instead of one, the animation of the second ice wave's launching is the same Jin have while using Rehhyou, Using Hiyoku Getsumei will deal more damage,adding a mini-version of Yukikaze, while Kokuujin:Yukikaze will happen even if it doesn't block. * In his second fight againts Tsubaki, Jin is in his Unlimited Form, when fighting Mu-12-, Jin is in his normal form instead of his Unlimited one * Jin, along with Litchi, Noel and Tsubaki are the only characters in the series to use their clothing to strike their opponent. * Jin is also the only character so far in Blazblue to sport EX moves (moves that require half of what's need to perform a normal super). These come in the form of Hishougeki, Musou Tosshougeki, and Hirensou. This may be a throwback to the Force Break system from Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core(+). * According to Ragna's story-mode in Calamity Trigger, when Jin was younger he had a fear of the moon "falling". ** Jin tries to run away from the moon in the bad ending of his story "Decision", if the player loses against Rachel. ** It's actually quite ironic that one of Jin's Distortion Drives "Hiyoku Getsumei" means "Ice Winged Howling Moon". Though to possibly inverse that, the move is aimed upward(as if Jin has the moon in his sight), possibly relating to the concept of "Fighting Fire with Fire." ** When Tsubaki asked Jin whether he likes the moon, he answered that he hates the moon. *** It is interesting to note that the only person of the Duodecim he really likes and cares about is Tsubaki, whose family name(弥生, yayoi) is the only one of the Duodecim, which has not the Kanji for moon(月, tsuki) in it (although Kisaragi can be written either 如月 or 衣更着). * While it's clearly stated that Jin hated Saya, in Nu-13's Story Mode, when Nu first encounters Jin, he treats her kindly and states that he was worried about both her and Ragna. When he hears that her name is Nu, however, he reverts back to being cold, indicating that he may have been confusing her with Saya. Also, in the The Wheel of Furtune Drama CD, they can be seen happily playing with one another. This may indicate that he does not hate Saya, his sister of which all Murakumo Units are based off of. **He also hates Noel because she has a strong resemblance of Saya (since she's a replica of her). * Jin's constant use of the word Nii-san (brother in japanese) and his fan dubbed move Ice Car have caused fans come up with a joke going "What is Jin's favorite type of car, a Nissan" Nissan actually being a motor company. * In most of Jin's omake appearances, he often tries to freeze people due to harsh comments, and in the Japanese scripts, makes a reference to the Japanese name of his Astral Heat. * Jin is the only one who, between him, Ragna, and Saya, still has his blonde hair. However, as Hakumen, his hair has turned white/gray. * Jin is also similar to Vergil from Devil May Cry 3. Both wield katanas (Yukianesa and Yamato) that, while in battle, have their swords sheathed. They have sword techniques that involve attacking at incredible speeds (Sekkajin, Fubuki, Rehhyou or the first strike of Hirensou in the case of Jin; Rapid Slash, Aerial Rave and Judgement Cut in the case of Vergil), wear blue attire, have a brother that they want to kill (Ragna and Dante) who are both dressed in red, Jin's Hishouken/Hishougeki could be considerated as similar to Vergil's Summoning/Spiral Swords. Both received those weapons from a family member (Jin obtained Yukianesa from his sister Saya, and Vergil received Yamato from his father Sparda). They both also have similar personalities, but Vergil's relationship with Dante differs greatly to that of Ragna and Jin. It is possible that Jin's character design may have been influenced by Vergil, possibly to parallel Dante acting as a template for Ragna's overall design (as illustrated in the Material Collection guide). **Another similar factor is that both Jin and Vergil have a woman in their lives they can't stand to see, for similar reasons. For Jin, it's Noel; who reminds him of Saya, and for Vergil, it's Trish, who resembles his mother. * Due to the fact "Kisaragi" is his adoptive last name, Jin's full birth name remains unknown (same applies to Ragna and Saya). * Jin also has a somewhat startling similar appearance to Fugue from Eternal Sonata, as both are young sadistic men, who both wield katanas, are insanely fast and powerful, are cold and cruel to those who they meet and are loyal to those they care about ( Jin to Tsubaki and Fugue to Lord Waltz), both also act elegant in battle. *Much like the Murakumo Units, Hakumen and Jin have the same input for their Astral Heats. *In the arcade console battles ended when he wins and unlimited form chose from the gallery his eye are golden eyes desplite his eyes are actually green in his artwork and the storyline. *Jin's power seems to vary differently in different media. In the Drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, he's severely weaker than Ragna, but in the game, the two seems to be equal (Ragna is a little stronger, though it is also implied that he holds back whenever he fights against Jin) and in the Chimelical Complex manga, Ragna has to activate the Azure to defeat Jin. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Duodecim Category:Military Academy Category:Humans